


Sanando (Healing)

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron y Nasir comienzan el proceso de sanar, después de la batalla final.<br/>ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS del episodio final de la serie, Victoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanando (Healing)

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora:  
> Escrito desde el punto de vista (POV) de Agron, después de los eventos del episodio Victoria. 
> 
> Nota de la traductora:  
> Esta traducción cuenta con la autorización expresa de Asgardian_Centaur.
> 
> Vínculo al fic original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/766631

Se detuvieron para pasar la noche poco después de Agron hubo colocado su escudo sobre la tumba de Spartacus. Las mujeres y los niños estaban cansados y hambrientos, y Agron no podía negar que él también lo estaba. Pero tenían que seguir adelante, tenían que asegurarse de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del Ejército de Roma. 

Una vez que un lugar seguro fue encontrado, Laeta y Sybil salieron y regresaron con agua, que Nasir depositó frente a él y le ordenó sentarse.

—Nasir —fue un intento a medias de protesta, aun cuando se dejó caer en el suelo. 

Nasir se arrodilló junto a él y metió un trapo en el agua. Agron abrió la boca para protestar más, pero la mirada que le dirigió Nasir detuvo su lengua. 

Demasiado cansado y dolorido para discutir Agron extendió las manos y dejó que Nasir deshiciera los vendajes. Su toque era delicado mientras limpiaba la sangre seca (suya y romana) y la suciedad, y él le dio un beso suave en cada palma recién vendada cuando terminó. 

—No permitiré que los dioses te aparten de mis brazos otra vez. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 

A pesar de su miedos, Agron todavía tenían alguna sensibilidad en las manos. Sus dedos meñique y anular aún tenían casi una gama completa de movimiento y el sentido del tacto. Eran estos dos dedos los que deslizaba por el brazo de Nasir mientras yacían juntos. O los que colocaba suavemente en la mejilla de Nasir sólo para sentir el roce de la barba barba contra su piel. 

O los que Nasir besaba para ahuyentar los fantasmas que lo acosaban entrada la noche, cuando caía en el mal humor. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 

Las pesadillas vinieron después, deslizándose como la marea. Agron no había soñado así desde la muerte de su hermano, pero ahora era todo lo que soñaba. Sobre Spartacus y Crixus y Gannicus, sobre Varro y Mira y Oenomaus, y sobre Lugo y Saxa y Naevia, y todos los que han perdido en esta guerra. Acerca de  sangre y batalla, y la tierra de la Arena. De clavos que perforan su carne y el peso de su cuerpo mientras se esfuerza por sostenerse a sí mismo. Y, sobre Duro. 

Una noche, soñó que era Nasir a quien clavaban en la cruz, y lo colocaban frente a él para obligarlos a ver sufrir al otro. Agron se revolcó y gritó, su cuerpo rasgado mientras luchaba por liberarse, para salvar a Nasir, quien luchaba y lloraba por él. 

Despertó junto a Nasir, que acariciaba su cabello y murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras sobre su frente. Agron abrazó a Nasir y lo apretó contra sí lo más fuerte que pudo, al diablo con sus heridas. 

—Estabas azotando —susurró Nasir, depositando un tierno beso al lado de su oído—. Y gritando tan fuerte que algunos de los otros se despertaron —Agron sólo pudo gemir y apretar a Nasir con más fuerza, todo su cuerpo todavía temblando—. Estoy aquí, Agron. Fue sólo un sueño. Uno que va a desaparecer con la luz de la mañana. 

El sueño no llegó con facilidad esa noche, ni las noches que le siguieron. Agron temía cerrar los ojos, y a pesar de las súplicas de Nasir, se forzaba a sí mismo a permanecer despierto hasta que sus ojos le pesaban y el sueño lo inundaba. 

Pronto se dio cuenta de que Nasir se acurrucaba a su alrededor mientras dormía, aferrándose con fuerza, con el ceño fruncido en el dolor y Agron supo que no era el único que tenía pesadillas. Nasir se despertó una noche y, sin darse cuenta de que él estaba despierto, hundió el rostro en el pecho de Agron con un sollozo ahogado. 

Y mientras Agron le acariciaba el cabello, siendo ahora su turno para ofrecer a Nasir palabras de consuelo, decidió que la luz de la mañana no llegaría lo suficientemente pronto. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 

No era sólo su habilidad para agarrar una espada, lo que los romanos le habían quitado. Incluso las tareas simples, como agarrar una cuchara o un palo con carne asada le eran más difíciles ahora y Agron se dio cuenta de lo mucho que daba por sentado la habilidad de sus manos. Se sentía un inválido, a veces incapaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Y hubo algunas noches en que se fue a la cama con el estómago gruñendo, en lugar de aceptar ayuda o por no hacer el ridículo. 

Nasir, sin embargo, nunca lo mimó nunca se ofreció a darle de comer y Agron estaba agradecido por eso. En su lugar, usó la misma inteligencia con la que había forjado el escudo, para envolver con relleno y abultar el extremo de una cuchara. Los trozos de tela y cuero envueltas alrededor de ramas rotas hicieron el mango más grueso y más fácil de sujetar. 

—La fuerza volverá a tus manos —la sonrisa de Nasir, cálida y segura, fue suficiente para hacer que Agron comenzara a creerlo también. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 

El grupo inicial comenzó a disminuir lentamente mientras viajaban más lejos de las montañas. Ahora que eran libres, algunos querían volver a sus tierras de origen, otros querían actuar por su cuenta y formar una nueva vida. Muchos se quedaron con ellos, simplemente porque no sabían a dónde ir. Ahora que acababan de salir de la sombra de Roma, podían parar y descansar por períodos más largos de tiempo. Una noche se sentaron alrededor del fuego y se permitieron hablar de Spartacus y sus amigos. 

No fue Nasir sino Laeta quien trajo a colación a Castus, al relatar una historia de cómo el pirata, a pesar de ser excelente recolectando leña, había sido absolutamente nefasto para encender un fuego. Agron tenía sus brazos alrededor de Nasir y lo sintió ponerse tenso. 

—Se le extrañará —dijo, más para que lo escuchara Nasir que otra persona. 

Nasir se volvió en sus brazos para mirarlo. Ninguna palabra fue dicha, ni tampoco necesitaba ser dicha. Agron ya había decidido que no traería su ira y los celos a su nueva vida. Apretó más sus brazos alrededor de Nasir y besó su frente. Nasir apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, sus dedos se curvaron ligeramente alrededor de la muñeca de Agron y contó una historia acerca de Castus que en realidad lo hizo reír junto con los demás. 

Esa misma noche, mientras estaban bajo sus pieles, Nasir se apretujo más cerca de él y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Agron. 

—Gratitud —susurró. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 

Siguieron adelante durante semanas, decididos a lograr pasar al este del Rin. Cuando lo peor del paso de las montañas quedó detrás de ellos, se detuvieron a descansar por unos días en una posada, para celebrar el haber llegado tan lejos. 

Para Agron y Nasir, esto era más que un simple respiro. Agron descubrió que había recuperado un poco de sensibilidad en la punta de los dedos. Todavía no podía agarrar cosas muy bien, pero esto era un pequeño milagro y ellos iban a celebrarlo. 

Pasaron las horas con Agron sin hacer más que arrastrar los dedos por sobre la piel de Nasir, a través de su cabello, disfrutando las cosas que nunca pensó que sentiría de nuevo. 

—¿No te dije que el sentido del tacto regresaría a tus manos? —Preguntó Nasir, sonriendo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos. Agron dio un pequeño jadeo cuando sintió el beso que Nasir depositó en sus dedos. 

—Sólo gracias a ti. 

Incluso mucho tiempo después de hacer el amor (y jurando no volver a dejar pasar tanto tiempo), Nasir seguía rozando sus dedos haciendo círculos suaves en las yemas de los dedos de Agron, solo porque amaba la forma en Agron no podía dejar de sonreír mientras lo hacía. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 

Algunas mañanas, antes de que Agron estuviera completamente despierto y aún contento de tener a Nasir acurrucado a su lado, podía imaginar que escuchaba a Spartacus afuera, gritandoles que se habían quedado dormidos. O a Crixus. A veces era difícil de identificar. No era hasta que estaba completamente despierto y que estaba afuera con los otros, cuando se daba cuenta de los espacios vacíos en su grupo. 

—A veces, cuando miro a Sybil sigo esperando por Gannicus para que se abalance a sus brazos y la bese —le dijo Nasir una mañana, después de él dio voz a sus pensamientos. Sus dedos jugaban y se deslizaban en contra de los Agron, eso era algo que nunca se cansaría de hacer—. Y sigo esperando ver a Naevia y a Crixus. El otro día me pareció ver a Spartacus con los demás. Es extraño pensar que se han ido de este mundo. 

Las muertes de sus amigos han dejado vacíos que no se llenarán fácilmente. Era como ver fantasmas y Agron se preguntó por cuánto tiempo iban a verlos. Sin embargo, era gracias a ellos que eran capaces de vivir sus vidas como hombres libres, que él era capaz de tener una vida con Nasir. Besó el hombro de Nasir y murmuró: 

—Se han ido...pero nunca serán olvidados. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 

Sus números disminuyeron más a medida que avanzaron hacia el Rin. Algunos se perdieron por la muerte. Sin embargo, la mayoría se pusieron en camino de regreso a sus tierras de origen o simplemente se establecían una vez que encontraban un lugar que les gustaba. Su grupo ahora era más o menos una gran familia. Laeta y Sybil todavía permanecían con ellos, al igual que un pequeño grupo de personas, incluyendo un par de niños huérfanos. 

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir a mi tierra? —Le preguntó a Nasir una noche, cuando el temor de regresar a una patria en la que no había estado en años se apoderó de él—. ¿No preferirías que fuéramos a Siria? 

—Yo era tan joven cuando me sacaron de allí, que todo sería extraño para mí —Le besó el pecho a Agron—. Y yo preferiría ver esa tierra de la que hablas con tanto cariño. 

Unos pocos días más tarde, los bosques y colinas comenzaron a tomar una forma más familiar, una que provenía de las profundidades más lejanas de la memoria de Agron. Incluso el aroma en el aire era familiar y Agron tomó suavemente la mano de Nasir. 

—Estamos en casa. 

Algunos meses y una granja de cabras recién adquirida más tarde, él y Nasir se instalaron en una vida relativamente pacífica. Si es que uno puede llamar pacífico a pasar persiguiendo días sí y otros también, a las cabras rebeldes y a tres pequeños hijos. El bebé que Kore y Laeta ayudaron a nacer, ahora ya caminaba y Agron solía cogerlo mientras corría lejos de su madre. 

—Algún día será un fiero guerrero —se rió Nasir, tomando al niño que se removía en los brazos de Agron, para entregárselo a su madre. Agron, agradecido, se sentó en una banca cercana y tiró de Nasir hasta que estuvo junto a él, su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. 

—Si los dioses son buenos, no tendrá que serlo. 

—Si eso es lo que él desea ser, podrá decidirlo. Y él tendrá el mejor maestro. 

Agron dudaba eso, a menos que otro milagro sucediera y fuera capaz de empuñar una espada de nuevo. Tampoco podía imaginar elegir una vida de guerrero otra vez, ahora que tenía esta vida junto a Nasir. Una vida tranquila, una en la que podían elegir quedarse toda la mañana en la cama, si así lo querían, o construir una granja diferente o hacer lo que fuera que decidieran. Por esto era que habían luchado y por lo que se habían sacrificado. 

Él acababa de tirar a Nasir sobre su regazo, besándolo profundamente, cuando Sybil vino corriendo hacia ellos. Tal vez no era tan tranquilo después de todo. 

—¡Agron! ¡Nasir! Algunas de las cabras se salieron. 

—No cerraste del todo la puerta, ¿verdad? —preguntó Nasir, deslizándose fuera de su regazo. 

—Malditas cabras. Ellas se mantienen siempre embistiendo por salir. 

Bueno, él no había luchado precisamente para que las cabras buscaran los momentos más inoportunos para escaparse, pero Agron no cambiaría esta vida por nada. Ni siquiera cuando él y Nasir se derrumbaban en la cama por la noche, agotados, pero estaban vivos y juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales de la autora (no de la traductora):  
> No estoy segura si la manera en que describí a Agron recuperando un poco de sensibilidad es 100% preciso. Yo escuché/lei diferentes cosas, así que me fui con algo que pensé era un enfoque intermedio. Lo mismo con Nasir modificando los utensilios de Agron...puede parecer un poco extremo, pero pensé que si tenía problemas sosteniendo una espada, debían haber otras cosas que se le dificultaría usar.
> 
> Notas de la traductora:  
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y sus reviews serán muy bien recibidos, tanto por la autora como por la traductora :-D


End file.
